Lavender blossoms?
by iiStrawberryelegance
Summary: ... First fanfic.. Do R
1. Chapter 1

Fading hearts…

Bio.

_Hey, my name is Lucinda Sakurano. I am from New York but I am half Japanese, telling by my last name. My mother is a famous designer in New York, in fact, she is the best there is and my father… Well, he was a top class model and with the help of my father, my mother got all her designs broadcasted quickly. But being the busy parents they are, I never really got time to spend with them which left me alone most of the time and at times my Aunt would check up on me, she was an actress and singer… Well the whole family was branched down in famous people, giving us our name in all the different States from Europe going down to America, Africa (in big cities), other countries and small islands. Though my parents are the rich types, I was never raised as the snotty rich brats, I was home schooled just to ensure that I wasn't influenced and I was grown with manners and respect, I was also intelligent, I mastered to play all instruments at the age of five and learned up to seven languages by the age of seven, including: German, Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese, British English and Chinese. When I was about eleven, I began modeling my mother's new fashions that came out for every season, being placed on the top covers of every magazine until I was thirteen, I began to broadcast advertisements and go on quiz shows just to make my family proud of my successfulness. When I was fourteen I began acting in movies, doing more commercials and even took on the singing/dancing career and slowly rose in becoming an idol, being famous in my own spot light. Now I am finally fifteen and my mother has been teaching me the ways of designing which came at ease since I mastered all my subjects, having Art and music as my favorite, in fact. I had just heard from the maids that my parents were planning to visit from their busy schedules and that only made me more excited. I couldn't wait to see what was in store, but something was off, usually they don't visit just like that…_


	2. Chapter 2

Fading hearts…

Prologue

_As I squinted my eyes open and groan from the UV rays beaming down on me, I simply flung my hand up to cover my eyes while barely whispering to my trusty servant "Maria!" as soon as I called for her she knocked and replied while entering "Good morning Miss Sakurano, how may I be at your service?" With just looking at me though, she knew exactly what I needed and so she gave a slight nod and a knowing smile while pulling the curtains to cover the window, it was silky lavender curtains that was bought in Italy and was the best quality we found, my room was a King sized along with silky purple sheets and many pillows to make it seem even more comfy, at the front was a flat screened television and the broadest size we found and beside my bed were two side tables that were carved elegantly out of mahogany wood whilst a lamp was placed on both tables along with expensive vases decorated with fresh Lilies. Down the right side of my room is a see through, door-window that held a balcony, on the balcony was a table made of the same wood and two wooden chairs beside it that matched the table whilst having the most beautiful scenery of Japan… That is right, Japan, I will explain that later though. Near to that door though was another table which was longer, near a long, wooden-carved book shelf. Situated above was an AC and to the left were three doors, one for the bathroom, and another for a built-in closet and the other than separated my room from the long hallways. My room's flour was made from the same expensive dark wood which the ground heaters kept warm while the walls were painted in a Lilac color that matched my hair. In the bathroom was a bathtub that was shaped like a big Jacuzzi-bath. The steps to enter were from the same cream tiles that were on the whole flour, the handles were made of pure gold and the bath of a creamy __colour__ that was made from marble, the toilette was also the same creamy color whilst the handle was also gold, along with the toilette paper holder. The sink was made the same, with the gold handles along with a mirror that hanged above it that was built in the shelf which kept perfumes, creams, toothpaste and other such things she needed. Next to the sink is a shelf located with fresh towels and the wall was of a cream-white __colour__. In the hallways where pictures of all the family members along with flower pots at the end of each hallway, there were also twenty five guest rooms, five master rooms, mine being one, along with the chefs kitchen, dining room, living room, library room, bathrooms, inside Tennis court, training room, music room, maid rooms and offices, that I can actually remember on the top of my head. On the outside was a garden in the front and at the back was a greenhouse and to the sides of the mansion was multiple park places. In guest rooms where flat-screened televisions, Queen-sized beds and drawers along with dressers, bathrooms and such with all that is needed. In the master rooms, was practically a copy of mine except the walls were painted differently and the ground was of carpet or different wood, the kitchen was huge and was always swarmed with 5-Star chefs while the maids' rooms were basically like the guest rooms, to supply them with comfort. The gardens were always attended with gardeners and such whilst the dining room was a room of a sky blue color, the floor was a dark wood like that in my room and there was a large window situated there with light-blue silky curtains pulled to the side to give off the scenery, there is also a long wooden table situated in the room which could be seated with twenty persons along with the chairs that matched the wood, the living room is a creamy-white room while the floor was of creamy-white marble tiles. At the windows were all the same creamy-silk curtains and a long leather white coach that was situated in front of a white flat-screened television and glass table which feet were made of real silver, and below the large coach and table was a white rug that looked somewhat like the fur of a polar bear. In the training room were just the same looks of a gym, the music room was just the same __colour__ like the training room, office and tennis room, creamy-white walls and light brown wooden floor. Along with a window near the piano and other instruments placed in the room. The office was of course like a real normal office, a desk, leather chair and all the other necessities. The tennis court was a normal Tennis court with plenty of windows on the right to see outside, along with a bank to sit and rest. The inside library was the walls of elegant red along with the same __coloured__ carpets and plenty of book shelves and places to sit along with internet access. As for lighting? Everywhere was lighted with Chandeliers of different kinds. Now that I am dragged back to the real world I will introduce myself. My name is Lucinda Sakurano, age fifteen and I am slim, D-cups, nicely shaped behind and broad hips that made me curvy. I have natural Lilac __coloured__ hair and __Amethyst coloured eyes. My hair falls to my waist in locks while also doing a good job at framing my face and my eyes are very piercing as people would see it. I have creamy-white skin and a small cute nose which is why all nick named me the "Princess of Lilies" or the "Queen of beauties" since I was so abnormally beautiful as all would say and I always lived up to my parents' or should I say… Families' expectations. But that didn't bother me at the least. I was happy, I guess. I just never knew what it was like to be normal and have friends but that would just have to do. Ah how come I am not in New York? Well I will get to that now, it all happened yesterday actually when my parents were on the visit to the family house there._

_**Flashback: I took my seat on the coach in the family meeting room while my parents sat opposite from me, my mother had a smile that lightened the whole awkwardness, and she was smiling from ear to ear while father cleared his throat to make an announcement. My father is a lean-built man with a muscular body, elegant Amethyst eyes and a dark brown hair with creamy-white skin who always gave off a stern look when he wants to be serious; otherwise he is a carefree man that was fun to be around. My mother on the other hand is a gentle yet fragile woman with Lilac hair and piercing pond-green eyes while she had smooth pale skin with a small frame, her hair was the curly locks that fell down to her waist, just like mine and it framed her beautifully along with her curvy body and calming voice. As my father began I looked at him intently, waiting what he was planning to share with me. "Lucy, I know this might be a tad bit disappointing for you but you are going to be moving to Japan tomorrow to attend high school there." "But Father!" "Look Lucy, I know how you feel, but its better, you will make friends and blend in." "Why now!? Why when my image has become so popular?! I worked so hard for this!" I could already feel the salty droplets forming in my glistening eyes and gliding its wait down my red cheeks. But I knew why, there were things he wasn't telling me and there is no sense in arguing with him and just like that I got up and ran to my room, leaving them there while I thought about it. My whole life would be changed. *End of Flashback***_

_After thanking Maria and having her dismissed I just decided to close my eyes and sleep, for tomorrow would be a big day ahead of me._


	3. Chapter 3

Fading hearts…

Chapter1: The new start

_It was the same routine this morning, I groaned and cursed under my breath about the annoying sun and Maria would always see to it that she closed the curtains until I got adjusted and she opened them once more. As I got up, I wiggled my toes and gazed up at Maria, I already knew that she was awaiting her orders and so I simple said like the wind "Tell the others to pack my bags, get the limo ready, have my bath ready and for breakfast I would like cheese omelettes with freshly squeezed orange juice… Ohh, and please have two maids up here to judge my clothes, that will me all. Thank you." And with all that noted in her head, Maria set to work while I picked out my clothes. I chose black skinny jeans and a purple, loose cropped top that revealed my stomach and sort of brought out my bust. For undergarments, I chose a lacy lavender bra and a sexy thong. I guess my body seemed more like a seventeen year old but my height kept that in control, seeing that I am a 5'6. As I was satisfied with my choice, I gave myself a quick nod before scampering into the bathroom and undressing from my underwear and panda top, letting it shimmy down my body while then springing into the water which was scented of lavender and carried purple rose petals. _

_Taking a sponge and lavender-scented body wash, I began to scrub my body before washing off then motioned a maid to me with the towel and I dried off while thanking her then brushed my pearly-white perfect rows of teeth then brushed my silky locks of hair, added lavender-scented perfume and got dressed while adding purple earrings as accessory along with a heart shaped necklace made of pure silver my mother gave me, inside was a picture of my sister that died long ago and she had the same locket in her grave were her body lied… Lucy... But forget that. As for shoes? I just wore a black converse with it and topped it off with my black messenger bag. The maids then stared in awe and gave their compliments while no criticisms were found and so I darted down the corridor and down the flights of stairs, straight into the dining room where I sat and ate my breakfast before setting off to high school._

_I was finally here, Ouran Academy. As I heard from Maria, it is a prestigious high school mostly attended by pupils from wealthy aristocratic families, and the chairman is said to be the patriarch of the Suoh family, Yuzuru Suoh, a man at the age of __forty__-eight which has a son by the name of Tamaki that enters this school. As the limo stopped, I awaited for the door to be opened for me and with quick seconds, James did, allowing me to slide out and thank him while then walking my way inside the school. I hurriedly walked my way down the corridor while the students stole amazed glances at me. After all I was all over television, I couldn't expect different, or maybe it's just the clothes I was wearing, but there is no way that I was going to be wearing that ugly puffy, yellow dress as uniform. As I got to my first class (knowing where to go thanks to the map I studied yesterday) I simply greeted myself and took a seat beside two empty ones and behind a girl that was dressed in the school's boy uniform. As I saw her I knew exactly who she was, I head when some girls gossiped about her in the corridors earlier, as I gathered, and she must be Haruhi Fujioka. As far as I see it, she seems to have a very geeky, boyish look. She has short messy brown hair and a slender build which makes her lack feminine features. Although that isn't too appealing though, she has big shining eyes and a natural smile which made her beautiful in her own way. But she doesn't seem like my type of person to mingle with; no I have no faults with commoners but her looks sort of get on my nerves. And without much interest, I just stared out the window while daydreaming until I heard the teacher mumbling and soon came two identical twins, taking their seats beside me. One, named Hikaru as I heard sat to my left, his uniform is a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants and a black tie with a purple stripe. He has short auburn and somewhat messy hair and carries his hair to the left; he also has beautiful topaz eyes, a thin face and pale skin. While I could tell he is probably the height of 5'11. The next that sat to my right was said to be Kaoru he was dressed just like Hikaru (the typical Ouran uniform for boys) but his hair was parted to the right which gave off the only difference to his twin so far. Basically, they took the whole time to speak to Haruhi, giving glances, giggles and even whispers to one another. _

_After an exhausting and boring day of school, I simply packed my books in my bag, the only persons that looked at me the whole time, were the girls and guys in the front that recognised me. And for a while I could feel a shadow towering over me and to my dismay, it was the two mischievous-looking twins. "Hi my name is Hikaru and-""I am Kaoru" with just a faint smile and nod I responded while getting up "My name is Lucinda, nice to meet you…" And so I took my bag and both boys latched onto me, Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right and as we both walked, to where I have no idea, I could hear their snickering. As we reached to a door, both twins extended their free hand and opened it to hear a "Welcome" by a bunch of boys that I was not acquainted with along with a glimmering, blinding light and rose petals flowing everywhere and soon came a young blond, placing his hand to my chin while gazing into my eyes and saying "My Princess, it has been an eternity" and thinking this is some cosplay, I just decided to act along, showing my real acting skills, maybe this was some drama club. "My Prince, it has hasn't it?" as we continued a bunch of girls had gathered, squealing to our act while he lowered his face, planting a kiss on my lips, sending all girls into an endless whirlwind of fantasies and so I giggled and he gave a successful smirk while wiggling over to a guy with raven-black hair and dark eyes with glasses while saying dramatically "Mommy! We have a perfect new female host!" "It seems so…" Said a seated raven-haired boy with glasses held to the tip of his nose as he then adjusted it while scribbling something into a black book. Just then I felt kind of creeped out but decided to ignore it._

_Soon I noticed the sad expression on Haruhi's face and I knew exactly the cause but yet it made me feel victorious. And soon or later, the blond came up to me once more "My Princess, will you join our Host club?" "Hmmm, sure I guess" "Great! Well my name is Takumi; he is Mori, Honey and Kyoya." "Nice to meet you all, my name is Lucinda" After a minutes of explanation, I was put in the Host club and had the choice to choose a partner if I needed and the ones to place their hands up were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru and so they excitedly dashed in the changing room with me and began to undress themselves and me as well while grabbing costumes, I was after all used to being naked in front of guys or so and they didn't seem to mind until they saw my busty and curvy figure, causing their cheeks to tint a red tint while coughing uncomfortably until I got dressed and they did as well, they were both dressed as butlers while I was some maid, it was pretty skimpy too, the skirt rode up too much, revealing my ass every time I bent down while I had on black stockings and black heels while the top that went with it was so tight that my busts squeezed in the top so I unbuttoned the buttons, revealing some cleavage while I tied the apron around me and placed my hair in a messy bun, adding a few pins then I helped both boys with their bow ties before exiting. As we did I could feel the stares of all the members, even Haruhi was looking, but she didn't interest me at all and so Kaoru and Hikaru decided to give a display of what I should expect._

"_Kaoru you are such a cry baby" Said Hikaru while gazing deeply into his eyes and while blushing Kaoru replied "No I'm not!" "Oh?" said Hikaru while smirking before he tilts Kaoru's chin up and pulls his face closer. "What about when we play punishment games at home? Then what do you do?" And I could see the heated blush form on Kaoru's cheeks while he barely whispered out "That's because you…" and just then Hikaru pulled him up, locking their lips with each other while girls stared in awe and fainted from the 'sexy forbidden brotherly love act' as I would now call it, and after seeing that act, I knew this would be an exciting place!_


	4. Chapter 4

Fading hearts…

Chapter2: Surprise, surprise.

**Author's note: Okay so I thank AKimiB and Wolfgirl705 for both their reviews, I am pretty happy I got any hehe. As for the story; Yes,**** I am fully aware that the chapters are close; I myself hate that about my story. It is my first so I do beg for you to bear with me while I improve on that. I myself also find my chapters short and so I am planning to lengthen it. Other than that, I think I will be adding a bit more to this story to have more excitement and I would love for you to give me a little idea on what you all want in this plot **** thank you all so far and enjoy 3 **

**Ps: I don't have internet atm so please don't be mad about the slow posts. I hope you all continue to keep up with my story and I apologise deeply for the inconvenience. Oh and hope you like the twist… . Not to forget my new bff Amanda! 33333**

_As I woke to the repeatedly slamming and screaming downstairs I knew exactly what was coming for me… My sleazy 'Aunt' has just arrived. And by aunt, I didn't really mean Aunt._

_She was just a gold digging friend my mother kept and the woman's schemes always ended well in my mother thinking the woman was all and everything filled with good._

_But I knew the true colour of her. Having a twin before made it double the easy to read people and know their true motives, but talking my mother to see the truth would be harder than hard and so I was stuck with the woman until I got her true colours to show._

_As I scampered down sleepily to greet the woman out of pure respect I didn't take notice to my appearance. My hair was its natural bed mess while I had on a big baggy shirt to cover my body and as the woman caught sight of me I could see the scuffle on her young facial expression. _

_That thing just raised her eyebrows and let a fake smile cascade up her ugly face. I know I might seem to be judging her a bit rudely, but there was no way in hell that I would live with her for far too long._

"_Well, looky here, you are all dressed up like a whore in front me" I only cocked my eyebrows while glaring at her slightly shocked at her rude words that came so casually out her mouth. _

_I could note that all the maids became uncomfortable for they all fidgeted and flinched as the woman flung her death glares at me._

"_Welcome home, Koiko" I smiled from ear to ear as I used the nickname she hated and gave an accomplished smile as I saw her stutter._

_She has dirty-blond strands that fell to her waist and azure blue eyes, she had double Ds and broad hips, she had pretty features but her personality was terrible._

_She wore a red satin dress that fell below her ankles along with red heels that matched. No accessories this time but she wore extreme coats of overbearing makeup and when she calmed her state there it came…_

_~Slap~ my right cheek was left red from her blow and I couldn't help but stand shocked. My eyes widened and I could feel hot tears welling up, but as a former actress I hid it under a plain expressionless demeanour _

"_My, my, seems someone is heated today I be-"~Slap~._

_This time it was my left cheek, but as before I kept control. "Maria, please escort Miss Koikoro to her room." And with a bow, Maria left, bringing the woman to her room while the butlers carried her suitcases and handbag. _

_As I sighed I peered up at Misa, she was my second trusty maid. " Misa, have my warm bath ready, lily petals, lavender scented oils and salt and as for breakfast, I would like French toast with mirrored eggs and allow the car to be ready please" and with that the beaming girl smiled and nodded as I strolled up the stairs. _

_I took my bath, brushed my teeth and hair, ate and dressed while then going into the limo. Today I wore white tights, a white blouse and white flats decorated by a rose at the side. As for jewellery, I had my usual locket and a white bandeau along with real silver earrings. _

_My hair was done the natural fall of curls while my bang covered my left eye._

_As I reached school, watching as time skipped by. I made my way to the Host club, in fact, I had found something out. It turns out Hikaru and Kaoru where the sons of my mother's rival and there was no way I would allow them to get to me. _

_No wonder they were friendly! __**I can't trust anyone.**__ As I came in, I smiled beamingly and sat beside Hunny and Mori, Hunny was too busy eating cake while Mori sat silently and the girls just dizzied about it all, as I sat beside them though, there were glares from the girls and Hunny just looked up beamingly at me _

"_Hey Lucy-chan! Will you eat some cake with me?" _

_As she noted the excited boy she nodded and without hesitation Hunny simple scooped some of the strawberry flavoured cake he was eating and slipped it in her mouth._

_This allowed the girl to be slightly shocked and to earn more death glares along with a flushed face she carried and as she chewed she looked away to keep away her embarrassment but to her dismay, she felt two shadows tower above her, placing their hands on both sides of her shoulder, as she looked up she noted an emotion between the fake smiles of the twins. _

_I simply looked at Hunny swatting their hands away, they were surprised, I know, but I didn't want to be close to them now and so I spent the rest of my day with Hunny and Mori, sometimes with Kyouya and a few moments with the dramatic prince while I ignored the two cheeky twins._

_After school I walked back to the class to get my messenger bag when I heard a few sounds inside, it was really none of my business but I needed my bag, it had important secret things inside and I wouldn't want anyone finding that._

_I opened the door my eyes widened at the site before me; Kaoru was leaned up against the wall while Hikaru was inside him, groaning and kissing his neck._

_Kaoru was flushed while moaning and Hikaru stroked his brother's member while groaning out, both eyes clenched tightly shut as he called out for climax. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and all she could do was gasp._

_Seeing a surprised yet pleasured Hikaru and Kaoru turn her way, they both stood shocked while their eyes kept widened before they flew from one another, grabbing their clothes. _

_With just a gulp though, I grabbed my bag without meeting contact to their body, they were disgusting, no, I have nothing against gays, but they were brothers, twin brothers and I had thought everything was just an act to have girls fantasize about them, as I had my belongings I attempted to walk away but Hikaru blocked the door, only having his pants on while his shirt was left there while Kaoru dressed._

_I didn't dare to meet his eyes though, I was simply too scared and shocked. _

"_How much did you see?" was what Hikaru asked and all I did was shrug "Enough to disgust me, now please get out of my way" _

_I could see the shame in his eyes and I would only guess Kaoru felt worse seeing he was the uke. Hikaru, however, refused to move. "Will you tell everyone?" _

"_No, now please move, you two disgust me the more I stand here" and I then shot him a dirty disgusted look and he moved._

_As I got home, I slung my hands up in the air and got changed. I had a pyjama-panda top and short panda short that went with it along with fuzzy panda slippers. _

_The woman was out for the night with her men and I laid in bed as Maria entered "Miss you have guests downstairs in the waiting room" and with a nod she got up and dismissed her maid, walking down and stopping in the waiting room to see the fiery headed twins that seemed somewhat guilty and so she looked to them and simply waiting for one to speak. _

_The one named Hikaru had decided to speak first. "We don't trust you!" It seems Hikaru was steamed about what happened earlier and it actually made her smirk to see him like this._

"_I am sure we both know that my Mother is your mother's rival. It would be insulting to have anyone know you filth are in my house._

_She felt accomplished when she noted their shocked faces, she was only adding more fuel to the fire and she loved the look on Hikaru's face, he was as red as a tomato, not only out of anger but of slight embarrassment as well._

_As for Kaoru, he didn't interest me much, he was just shy and blushing while trying to maintain his calm, indeed, he is the more responsible one but still the woman to this._

"_Listen Lucy yo-"she decided to cut off the raging twin before allowing him to speak "Just leave! You two are a disgrace to all twins!"_

_For a moment she saw hurt in both their eyes but it quickly subsided with anger and she had no problem with him venting his anger. This might just be what she wanted._

_As she let her most charming smirk drop on her usual icy demeanour she noticed Hikaru had shivered and he had the look as if he found something out._

"_You are doing this to have our family look badly, aren't you?" In the facts she had not thought of that, but maybe she could mess around with the twins, she would use it as the revenge for all girls that suffered heartbreaks thanks to these boys. _

"_Oh you are a fast one" And exactly as Hikaru was about to speak once more; a maid had entered. She bowed respectfully while Lucinda simply waved her hand to allow the maid to speak and with a nod she did so._

"_Mistress Lucinda, it seemed that your Aunt has been neglecting her duties at the office and it is needed that you handle that for a while and your father has recommended you take on the business and take the next flight to New York for a meeting"_

_Lucinda wasn't the least bit shocked, she knew soon or later the woman wouldn't be keeping up her duties and so Lucinda simply nodded and dismissed the maid while staring back to her visitors._

"_Well then I have more important things to do so I will not inform anyone of your little disgusting act and I hope for you to leave me be in return"_

_The boys were hesitant in away but they obliged and took their leave while Lucinda got to work._

_Lucinda was laying in her bed now, four in the morning and she had just finished all the paper works and signed the necessary files. And when she walked to her room she just happened to catch a glimpse of her disgusting Aunt having sex in the corridor with another man once more._

_This was beginning to annoy her. Not only did she live with the bitch, but she is going to be having a lot more stress with the Host club, school, schoolmates, the twins and the business itself. "Way to go Lucinda, you just added more expectations in your life. Living up to everyone else." And with that she clenched her eyes shut and drifted into the consuming darkness of sleep that had emerged._

_The one problem was she could not control the nightmare she was in._

"_**No! Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me here with her!" an evil cackling came from behind her. It was the witch known as her Aunt, whipping away at her while she watched in horror how Kaoru and Hikaru where at it, moaning and watching in delight as the girl stared at them. As it all faded to pitch black she saw the faces of everyone she seemed to have met, staring at her and each expecting more. She even had flashbacks of her long deceased sister.**_

"_**Lucinda!" came the voice from a sweet replica of the girl, except, this mirrored reflection had more purity, gentleness, intelligence, calmness and happiness, She was always free, happy and always carried a smile, trying to be strong. She was sickly though and she passed away long ago. But here she was once more, staring at her sister while giggling. **_

_**The scene had been at a beautiful garden filled with flowers and the two young maidens ran around. Giggling and playing with one another while holding hands. But it all ended with darkness consuming her sister. "Lucy!" **_

_Waking up in the middle of the night, she cursed and whipped away__the fresh beads of sweat while lying down once more, closing her eyes and allowing the darkness and dream world to consume her entire entity. 'This would be a long night' were her last thoughts as she drifted off completely._


End file.
